See you on the other side
by Pathatlon
Summary: Hermione is dead, but not supposed to be so. She's not happy.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling; I do not make any profit from this. It is purely entertainment  
  
"Oh jolly!" Hermione had been walking the great white room humming some muggle song when suddenly an elderly man appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Now, now, calm down," the man's voice was sweet and tender; he smiled.  
  
"No way!" the man looked at her puzzled. "You're Elvis Presley! Otherwise you're just a good impersonator..." Hermione chuckled lightly and the smile disappeared from his face.  
  
"I am no impersonator!" He sneered and Hermione looked down the white floor. "Sorry, yes I am Elvis, just been dead so long that I forget when people do like you, get all surprised and all. It's quite ironic since it was the reason for me being here in the first place." Hermione was the one to look puzzled now for a moment.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"God and Metraton thought it would be a good idea to have me, Elvis, as an welcome committee when people died, they thought it would calm them down more, and it actually does..." He smirked quietly and Hermione looked at him laughing softly.  
  
"Dead?" She giggled uncomfortable, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Here's the part when people give a shit, about who I am," he mumbled and looked into her eyes smiling, "You're dead."  
  
"You're sick?" Hermione gasped and walked away from him.  
  
"I shall sing you a song if you don't weep," he promised but Hermione merely shook her head at him.  
  
"Where is your other half?" He asked and looked around her. Hermione didn't pay attention to him.  
  
"I-I can't be-be dead!" Tears fell from her eyes and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Please, stop, I am actually very busy... We have work to do..." Hermione looked at him confused.  
  
"Work? You just told me I'm dead and then you send me to work? What is this? Hell?" She had gotten up from the floor and was now daggering him with her eyes. If eyes could kill, he would have been double dead!  
  
"I am most unfortunate to say this, so it goes... You are neither in hell nor I in heaven. This is... like the path between hell and heaven. If being sweet and all, you might get to heaven and so. But before that I need to ask you if you're willing to help out, we really do need help and everyone say no, it's quite annoying. One day I'll have a talk with the ol' man, telling him to rewrite the rule of death. No choice, just work until you're free." Hermione was puzzled and didn't understand what he was talking about. He stopped and smiled. "You are an angel, I can see the light around you." He said with a more relaxed voice than before. Hermione looked around herself and saw a bright light shining gently around her. "What? I'm going to have wings?" She laughed sweetly and Elvis did so too. "Unfortunately not, too big to control... But you'll have powers... of some sorts... You need to watch over a human, helping him or her through life." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless she was quite surprised.  
  
"Okay, what you have to do is stand in this circle," Elvis pointed at a circle at the floor that Hermione was sure hadn't been there before. She stepped into the circle and felt a peculiar feeling, and then she was told to step out. Hermione was notified to stand by a minute so he could go fetch information about her charge.  
  
"ARG!" A girl stumbled into her and Hermione screamed. "Who are you?" They both asked in unison. "I am Hermione Granger," Hermione told the young girl, girlS. "I am Amanda Matthews," Amanda said and shook hands with Hermione. "And you?" Hermione looked at the girl next to Amanda, it was obviously her twin. The girl giggled, "This is my other half, where is yours?" She asked and looked around in the white room. Hermione felt suddenly naked as if she was the only one to not have another half.  
  
Elvis came back from his doings with a great stack of papers, he looked at Amanda. "Ah, Amanda!" He said and gave Hermione the stacks of paper. "You two being here together means that you have to work together. Your charges will meet each other or maybe already have met." Elvis told Amanda to step into the circle after which he hurried off to get the information about her charge. "This is kinda odd," Amanda told her and walked around along with her other half. "Yeah," her other half agreed. "Listen, I had expected it to be different, have you been told anything or was the first place you arrived here? I mean after you died?" Amanda turned to Hermione smiling. "Yes and no. A first I came here, then he sends me away. I had this really cute guy telling me about things, then he looked at me and smiled and suddenly I stumbled into you..." She shook her head and stretched. "Where you from?" "England, 17 years old, went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione informed proudly. "I am Amanda Matthews, 15 years old and went to an Australian school called Pacific, it was wizards school too," Amanda walked over to Hermione again after being tired of looking at all the white. "Gosh! They could really need a decorator! You would think God had taste, but all this white emptiness tells otherwise," Amanda said and they both giggled.  
  
Elvis came back with a stack of papers just like Hermiones; she had forgotten to look at them and took a quick peak of him or her she was a guardian angel for. She gasped and felt her knees weakening under her weight. "I-I have p-professor Snape?" Hermione looked at Elvis who just raised his eyebrow at her. "This ought to be interesting," she said dryly. "How do I get to him?" "Close your eyes."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw professor Snape sitting at his desk in the potion room, correction assignments. She sighed and smiled, she really like him, too bad she never got to tell him that there were people who cared for him. Probably the best thing too, if she had told him it would have had a worse affect when she had died.  
  
"This wont need to be corrected," he said quietly and let an assignment fall to the floor. Hermione looked at him, was that a strain of sadness she could hear in his voice? He put away the assignments and got the assignment he had thrown to the floor, up. First he looked at it, Hermione walked behind him to see what it was. Her heart leaped as she recognized her own name at the front page! He lay down the paper and placed his face in his hands tiredly. Was he unhappy that she had died?  
  
"He cares!" Hermione mumbled surprised and touched. Hermione walked around in the potion room, she turned to Snape, "Severus," she said quietly. Severus looked up from his hands and around the room. "Anyone there?" He asked and looked around suspiciously. Hermione was surprised that he could hear her. She closed her eyes and focused on letting him see her, but before he was able to see her, she was jerked back into the white emptiness. Elvis had gone and a great angel stood in front of her, he had wings. Hermione let out some air and widened her eyes surprised. "You're not dead!" He said and looked at her. She looked back into his eyes; he wasn't mad or anything close to it. "Your other half is still alive, that means you're not dead." Hermione was still looking at the man. "Well that's kind of YOUR problem, isn't it? Suppose to keep up with the dead and all?" She said not sure if it was a good thing to mock him. He didn't look happy nor did he look unhappy. Hermione felt life streaming into her and suddenly she was standing in the potion room alive. Snape looked up from his papers by the sudden disturbance. His mouth dropped open when he saw her and he nearly fell down from his chair.  
  
"At least they could apologize from their mistake!" Hermione yelled and looked up into the ceiling hoping that her message got to God. She turned her gaze down at Snape. "This must be very..." she stopped and felt like being in a dream. A dream that you woke up from and just knew that in a few seconds you wouldn't be able to remember what it had been about. She felt the information about her whereabouts disappearing like sand through a sieve. "I WAS IN HEAVEN! I WAS YOUR ANGEL!" She hurried to say before the information was completely gone from her mind. Snape was still looking at her shocked. "Okay, I am back from the dead. Well, not really, I wasn't really dead, more like, half dead... But now I am alive, and well..." She giggled and wasn't sure of what to do. "Gosh, I am hungry," Hermione informed as her stomach gave a small rumble. She looked at a watch just above the blackboard; it had long passed dinnertime. Actually, it was six in the morning and Hermione wondered why he was up so early.  
  
Hermione felt odd, she looked at Snape, and she really liked him. Maybe it wasn't that bad leaving her other half behind, she now had the chance to tell about her feelings. A question was annoying her, "How many days is it since I died?" She answered. He didn't speak and his silence didn't make her more comfortable. "Please, Severus, professor, I am begging you, this must seem very weird..." Hermione stopped, she felt so cheerless and a sudden sleepiness had just crept over her. Snape seemed to come to his senses; he got up and walked around her. "You're alive!" He said with his eyes widening. "It is not possible, you've been dead nearly a week!" Hermione wheezed, dead for a week!  
  
More? 


End file.
